


Over the rainbow

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "AU, узнав о том, что он вымышленный персонаж Дедпул не начинает убивать всех персонажей Marvel, а напротив собирает команду с целью прорваться в реальный мир и как следует поговорить с создателями комиксов и экранизаторами".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the rainbow

\- Не знаю, как вам, - начинает Дэдпул, когда все четверо приглашённых рассаживаются - кто на диван, кто за стол, - а мне осочертело быть марионеткой. Я свободная личность, чёрт побери, свободная, как горный орёл с американского герба. [ _"Это орлан. Белоплечий"_ \- _"Умолкни, зануда"_ ] Уверен, ребятки, никто из вас не хочет быть продуктом творческой самодрочки, который за пару баксов втюхивают прыщавым подросткам.  
\- Уэйд, чем тебя опять накрыло? - равнодушно интересуется Кейбл.  
\- Не меня, мой дорогой плохо прорисованный друг. Всех нас. Огромным стеклянным колпаком под названием "вторичная реальность". Мы как разноцветные обезьянки в зоопарке, которым неизвестно, что за ними наблюдают, смеются и тыкают пальцами, - он делает эффектную паузу [ _"Ты хотел сказать, глупую и пафосную"_ \- _"Ну всё, сука, ты огребаешь"_ ] - До сих пор было неизвестно.  
\- Короче? - Логан шумно отхлёбывает свежеоткрытое пиво. - Хочешь сказать, мы типа ненастоящие?  
\- Бинго, - хлопает в ладоши Дэдпул. - Мы мультяшные герои, оуоо, и всё такое прочее.  
\- Что за дрянь ты курил, мон шер? Я тоже хочу, чтоб меня так вштырило.  
\- Да не, креол, он по жизни долбанутый, безо всякой дряни.  
\- Не спешите делать выводы, господа, - Дэдпул выуживает из письменного стола лист бумаги и что-то торопливо рисует. - Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас просто задумался. Как часто вы чувствуете, что за вами словно следят? Как часто вы внезапно забывали какие-то события своей жизни? Как часто выходили из дома в одной одежде, а потом вдруг оказывались в другой? Как часто вы смотрите в зеркало и не узнаёте себя? Как часто... - он поднимает взгляд, - как часто всё происходящее казалось вам полнейшим безумием, годным только для дешёвых комиксов?  
\- Всё это случается с каждым нормальным человеком и ничего не доказывает. Это безумие, Уэйд.  
\- Это Марвел. Типичный Марвел, я бы даже сказал, - он демонстрирует присутствующим рисунок - логотип из шести букв, заключённых в прямоугольник. - Никто не чувствует ничего необычного?  
Виснет гнетущая тишина  
Дэдпул оглядывает всех - окаменевшие лица, застывшие глаза - и довольно прищуривается. Чёрт знает, как ему это удаётся в маске.  
\- Допустим, - наконец прерывает тишину Логан. - Допустим, у меня от твоей мазни отчего-то действительно мурашки по коже и желание раздербанить всё вокруг. Что ты предлагаешь?  
Дэдпул хищно улыбается - никто этого не видит, но все чувствуют.  
\- Разломать ко всем чертям клетку, разумеется. Я не хочу оставаться в Лузерверсе и развлекать малолеток. Кто со мной?  
Гнетущее молчание перерастает в задумчивое.  
\- Я об этом пожалею, - Кейбл со вздохом трёт переносицу. - Я уже жалею. Выкладывай, о чём именно я буду жалеть.  
\- Всё просто, - Дэдпул задумчиво крутит меж пальцев остро заточенный карандаш. - Мы убьём Бэтмена... нет, это немного из другой оперы. Может, потом. Но кого-нибудь мы точно убьём. Разберёмся на месте. Что? Ненавижу точные планы. Нет ничего лучше старой недоброй импровизации. А сейчас разбирайте карандаши, детки. Попробуем перемахнуть за ближайшую радугу.  
[ _"Жди нас, Канзас, Страна Оз уже в пути. Вуу-ху"_ ]  
[ _"Или вернее сказать, бойся. Очень бойся"_ ]


End file.
